Roundabout
Roundabout (ラウンドアバウト Raundoabauto) is a 2018 trio by Soshi Kagurazaka, Ren Munakata and Nozomu Nanase. Overview The lead song from SOARA's single release of the same name, and the second song in their RE:START series. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Kanji = この手 何度も 何度も 互いに 引いて どこへ 行くかも分からない キッカケ 待っていたけれど すれ違うよ Merry-go-round 平凡 まさに そんな週間 月·火·水·木·金 フックなし いい感じにメロウなチャンスも 訪れないまま 三人寄れば なんかの知恵って 賢い先生が言ってんだ 顔と顔と顔 突き合わして ディスカッションしようぜ イメージは いつでも 未来のポップスター 眩しく照らされたい 君と この手 何度も 何度も その手に 触れて はにかんで 離れてばかりで リードしようと 張り切って から回るよ Roundabout こんなトキメキは 知らないから 秘めて 揺れる 木馬にまたがって 横顔 じっと見惚れてた 敵わないよ Gimme your smile 勉強·部活·バイト·恋愛·その他 パッとしない 充電もない おひとり ドリンクバー頼んで オレンジかじった 待って まるで 進展がない こんなんじゃ 青春が泣いちゃう 誰か ブッ込んで行かなくちゃ さあ ジャンケンしようぜ 幼気に生きてゆく 世間知らずのスター フラッシュに囲まれたい 君と ココにないのに ないものねだって 泣いて せがんで 困らせちゃう少年 いつかの僕ら みたいだね あどけないよ Babyface また 夢物語を抱いて 大事なシゴト 後回しにしている 君に 笑ってもらえたら それで 今日は満点さ 巡り巡って 戻っておいで 最初の瞬間 まっすぐなモーション 一秒だって 無限になって Remaking ダイヤみたいな きらめく憧憬 レリーフ削り込むように 僕の想いを 歌にして この手 何度も 何度も 互いに 引いて どこへ 行くかも分からない キッカケ 待っていたいから いつも そばに居るよ この手 何度も 何度も その手に 触れて はにかんで 時々 握った リードしようと 張り切って 汗だくなんだ Roundabout こんなトキメキは 知らないけど いつまでも ずっと忘れたくないね 瞬いた 君のサイン 受け止めるよ Merry-go-round そんで 今日も ほら Gimme your smile English translations by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. |-| Romaji = Kono te nandomo nandomo tagai ni Hiite doko he yukuka mo wakaranai Kikkake matteita keredo Surechigau yo Merry-Go-Round Heibon masa ni sonna shuukan Getsu hi sui moku kin fukku nashi Ii kanji ni merou na chansu mo Otozurenai mama Sannin yoreba nanka no chie tte Kashikoi sensei ga yuttenda Kao to kao to kao tsukiawashite Disukasshon shiyou ze Imeeji wa itsudemo mirai no poppusutaa Mabushiku terasaretai kimi to Kono te nandomo nandomo sono te ni Furete hanikande hanarete bakari de Riido shiyou to harikitte Kara mawaru yo Roundabout Konna tokimeki wa shiranai kara Himete yureru mokuba ni matagatte Yokogao jitto mitoreteta Kanawanai yo Give me your smile, yeah Benkyou bukatsu baito renai sonota Pattoshinai juuden mo nai Ohitori dorinkubaa tanonde Orenji kajitta Matte marude shinten ga nai Konnanja seishun ga naichau Dareka bukkonde ikanakucha Saa janken shiyouze Itaike ni ikiteyuku seken shirazu no sutaa Furasshu ni kakomaretai kimi to Koko ni nai no ni nai monone datte Naite segande komarasechau shounen Itsuka no bokura mitai dane Adokenaiyo Babyface Mata yume monogatari wo daite Daiji na shigoto atomawashi ni shiteiru Kimi ni warattemoraetara Sore de kyou wa manten sa Megurimegutte modotte oide Saisho no shunkan massugu na mooshon Ichibyou datte mugen ni natte Remaking Daiya mitai na kirameku shoukei Reriifu kezurikomuyou ni Boku no omoi wo uta ni shite Kono te nandomo nandomo tagai ni Hiite doko he yukuka mo wakaranai Kikkake matteitai kara Itsumo soba ni iru yo Kono te nandomo nandomo sono te ni Furete hanikande tokidoki nigitta Riido shiyou to harikitte Asedaku nanda Roundabout Konna tokimeki wa shiranai kedo Itsumademo zutto wasuretakunai ne Matataita kimi no sain Uketomeru yo Merry-go-round Sonde kyou mo hora Gimme your smile English translations by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. |-| English= Again and again, my hand Pulls each of us to places That I don’t even know We waited for an excuse But we keep passing each other on this Merry-Go-Round The week’s ordinary as can be Mon— Tues— Wednes— Thurs— Fri— Nothing to get us hooked on I’m getting a good feeling from this mellow chance Even while it’s not coming to me Three heads are better than one, whatever that means That’s what a clever teacher says Let’s look each other face to face to face And have a discussion My image is always a pop star of the future I want to be dazzlingly shone on along with you Again and again, my hand Brushes against others Getting shy, even though we just left each other I get excited, trying to get in the lead Only to turn around again in a Roundabout Because I don’t know this thrill I’ll keep that a secret as I mount a shaking wooden horse Getting charmed by your face fixed in profile I’m no match for you— Give me your smile, yeah Studying, clubs, part-time, love, et cetera It feels I’m not getting jolted enough by them I went to a drink bar myself and asked for An orange to taste Wait, it’s almost like there’s no connection At this rate, our youth’s gonna cry We have to go slam into someone Come on, let’s play rock-paper-scissors Living along innocently, a star knowing nothing of the world I want to be enveloped in flashes along with you It’s not here, but it’s something we don’t have Crying and getting troubled, a young boy gets worried Just like how we were that time With an angelic babyface I still keep that story of my fantasies close to me While procrastinating on my important job If I can just get you to smile That’s enough: today’s the best point Wandering around and around, I’m being called back In a straightforward motion to the very first moment Even a second can become infinity if I keep remaking This shining aspiration is just like a diamond As if scraping out and forming the relief I’ll make my feelings into a song Again and again, my hand Pulls each of us to places That I don’t even know Since I want to wait for an excuse I’m always here by your side Again and again, my hand Brushes against others Getting shy, and sometimes held tight I get excited, trying to get in the lead Only to end up dripping with sweat in a Roundabout Even though I don’t know this thrill I’ll never, ever want to forget it I blinked and saw a sign of you You better accept this Merry-Go-Round So now, today again, come on— Give me your smile English translations by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. References Category:Trios Category:Songs Category:Soshi Kagurazaka songs Category:Ren Munakata songs Category:Nozomu Nanase songs